Persona incorrecta … o…… correcta
by preciosa-yo
Summary: Esta es una historia donde lo que me ha pasado y un poco de ficción cuenta una historia de lo complicado que es el amor donde las victimas a qui es Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman de las etapas donde cada uno pasamos o pasaremos y como las mentiras rompen el corazón de alguien quien tiene la mala suerte de amar a alguien y que ese alguien sea... YOI :D 100% (Riren)
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pasaría si un día te enamoras de la persona incorrecta…. o… correcta? depende de cómo lo miras si te gusta sufrir sería buena ¿no? Pero si ¿te gusta soñar y sentirte raro cuando estas con esa persona especial también está bien no?

Una mañana fría un chico castaño y de un color particular de ojos digno de un príncipe se encontraba en su casa para ser más precisos en el cuarto lugar favorito del mundo, el baño que tiene dentro de su cuarto. Recordaba esos momentos que cedan de melancolía cuando estas en la bañera con agua caliente lo perfecto para relajarse o pensar pero este chico especial recordaba el como algo así llego a esta altura su situación

-¿Qué he hecho? –tomando su piernas las acerca y llora en ellas-

 _#TOCK #TOCK_

 _¿- Eren apúrate que la mentándote no arreglaras nada en 20 minutos salimos apúrate que te falta desayunar_

 _-ha si Mikasa ya voy_

 _Se apuró a vestirse y a desayunar cuando estaba listo tomo su billetera, llaves y su celular, checo por milésima vez su celular este día para ver si tenía noticias de su amor pero….._

 _-Eren ya es hora_

 _-ok ya estoy listo vamos_

 _Eren y Mikasa subieron al auto cuando llegaron_

 _-¿Estás seguro de a ser esto Eren aún estamos a tiempo de irnos a otro lugar o {interrumpida} –preocupada-_

 _-SI Mikasa ya es hora de entrar sino te resfriaras -SERIO—_

 _Al momento de entrar al café la campana aviso que no avía vuelta atrás_

 _[TODOS]! HOLA :_ _D_ _!_

 _-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?-feliz-_

 _-pues súper tengo patata ¿quieres?- estirando su mano con la patata-_

 _-Ríe- No gracias cómela tu es tuya_

 _-Eren ¿Cómo estas te encuentras bien?_

 _-Claro historia gracias por preocuparte por mí –la acaricia su cara con una mano—_

 _-Hey Titán –le da un manotazo- quita tu sucia mano de_ _ **Mi HISTORIA –**_ abrazándola posesiva mente-

-Sonrojada- Y-ymir por favor es Eren _**NUESTRO AMIGO**_ \- Molesta-

-L-Lo siento cariño pero ya sabes que te tengo que cuidar y más hoy de todos y más de esos idiotas –apuntando Asia una bolita que platicaba entre ellos-

-ok iré para pedir un café

Eren camino así la caja para pedir y mientras caminaba saludaba distraído hasta que…

-Hey Levi mira quien no falto

-¿mmmmm?- mirando sin mucho interés asía donde señalaba su amigo (interesante el mocoso está aquí he)

-¿Qué dices Levi asemos una entrada para que nos salude?

-Espera lo are _**SOLO YO**_ entendido

-Pero

-Lo mira tan frio y calculador como solo él es capaz-

-ok Levi

-si quieres da una vuelta saluda haya únete o has lo que quieres yo no regreso hasta mañana en la noche o en 3 días

-ok –sonríe macabramente-

-Hola buenas tardes en ¿que lo puedo ayudar?

-Hola meda un Caffè corretto por favor

-claro serán $46.540

-le entrega el dinero- ambos-gracias

-supongo que de nada –sonriendo-

-sonrrojada-jeje si supongo igual

-oye me {interrumpido}

-Hey mocoso te dejó 10 minutos y ya me estas engañando –lo abraza de la cintura – hay tu niña que no tienes que hacer lo que te pidió _**MI NOVIO**_

-o si lo siento señor -aun en shock-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?

-creo que sigues igual de sordo que antes haber ¨amor¨ dije que soy _**TU NOVIO**_ lo entiendes

-No tu {Interrumpido}

Levi besa a Eren primero suave y dulce esperando a que le corresponda no pasa mucho tiempo para que lo haga Eren pero justo cuando Levi pidió permiso para meter su lengua….

-AHG -tirado en el piso- ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA MOCOSO?-FURIOSO-

-TE REPITO TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA DESDE ASE MUCHO ABUELO

-Eren sale furioso del café

-EREN! –GRITO Mikasa-

-No Mikasa Eren necesita estar solo

Eren corrió y corrió hasta llegar anua calle bacía donde su corazón y mente le traicionaron y recordó que en esa calle rio más de una vez también que también lloro y …

-BASTA! –GRITO MIENTRAS TOMABA SU CABESA CON SUS MANOS Y SU TRISTESA SALIA FORMADA EN PEQUEÑAS PERLAS DE DOLOR – Basta –No pudo más y se desmayo

-Caminando tranquila sabiendo donde y exactamente como lo encontrara fue sin prisa o remordimiento alguno-Hay mocoso parece que a pesar del tiempo no has cambiado nada…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

 **-vaya mocoso al fin despiertas me tenías aburrido aquí en cerrado**

 **-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí yo y yo no te impedí nada para que te quedaras con migo ni para que me llevaras a tu casa?**

 **-No tienes razón pero….. Lo hice porque quiero no porque me lo pidas tu u otra persona**

 **-Supongo que gracias pero me largo ya –levantándose de la cama-**

 **-yo no aria eso si fuera tu -sonriendo malvadamente-**

 **-No me interesa- se para-**

 **Eren al momento de pararse las sabanas caen de su cuerpo sin cuidado y al momento en que las sabanas llegan al suelo Eren nuevamente está en la cama pero con algo más y algo menos**

 **-Maldición Eren te dije que no te pararas porque tu ropa Toda tu ropa esta lavándose y si me das una vista así de gloriosa a mí no me contendré y te are recordad nuevamente de quien eras, eres y serás – Arriba de él tomando sus muñecas con fuerza mientras estaba en medio de sus piernas-**

 **-S-si lo que digas –molesto y sonrojado como un tomate-pero quítate y- haaa –gime por una caricia en su pierna desnuda y vulnerable junto con un beso en su cuello – N-no L-Levi sabes que -un nuevo gemido más fuerte que el anterior-M-maldito basta**

 **-estas seguro porque aquí tu cuerpo dice otra cosa -acariciando de arriba abajo suave mente-**

 **-ha -gime- Levi por favor basta deja de torturarme así ya ha-gime de nuevo- basta por favor Levi, basta -con lágrimas en sus ojos-**

 **Levi lo observo en silencio por unos segundos que para Eren era la peor tortura pero para Levi era la mejor vista del mundo**

 **Porque no era una cualquier vista no era más especial que solo con verla unos segundos te excitaban esos ojos verdes y únicos llorosos junto con una meguillas sonrojadas y un flequillo café pegado tratando de ocultar esos maravillosos ojos pero solo le daban una imagen más deseable-**

 **-NO**

 **Fue la decisión de Levi con la voz más grave de lo normal que daban escalofríos de solo escucharla pero al mismo tiempo excitaban.**

Eren que solo abrió un poco más sorprendido de la respuesta recorrió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y una punzada a su corazón pero también un golpe muy bajo y fuerte para su orgullo pues cedió cuenta que ese tiempo que tomo fue perdido no sirvió de nada rendido miro con más detalle a Levi que estaba arriba de él mirándolo fijamente donde sus ojos demostraban más de una cosa muy raro en el sí a Eren le pidieran que describiera lo que veía no dudaría en responder que era determinación mezclado con la súplica y la lujuria atraído en la mirada de Levi, callo en la red nuevamente la que alguna vez callo y escapo ase tiempo atrás pero la verdad nunca había escapado

 **-Mordiendo sus labios- Que esperas acabemos con esto sin más lo beso con dificultad teniendo sus manos sujetadas-**

 **Levi se sorprendió al principio pero no dudo en corresponder con el mismo deseo sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo intentando recordar pero también descubriendo algunos detalles nuevos. Eren que ya tenía libertad de mover sus manos no pensaba quedarse atrás también recorrió el cuerpo de Levi para ver que había cambiado al final las llevo a la nuca para recordar y revivir la sensación de antes**

 **-Levi por favor –excitado -**

 **-¿Qué cosa, dime lo que quieres Eren? –excitado –**

 **-Vamos no me hagas decirlo -avergonzado pero excitado-**

 **-Ho Eren sabemos muy bien que si no lo ases seguiré torturándote**

 **-Suspira-mm-gime-L-Levi malo**

 **-Aja que más –rosando sus dedos en la entrada de Eren-**

 **-L-Levi cruel con migo**

 **-Qué más-metiendo apenas un dedo-**

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Chapter 3

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

 **P.V EREN**

 **Desperté en medio de la mañana aquel lado de la cama como siempre estaba vacío, ya no sé si tengo que sorprenderme o deprimirme por aquella decisión que ha tomado ya pasó hace tiempo que deje de sorprenderme y me pregunto una vez más porque mis instintos más bajos salen a flote encerrando a la razón con solo un pequeño e insignificante rose, salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar a alguien entrar creo tener una idea de que puede ser alguien más pero solo un momento me tomo para tener Fe de que sea Él pero**

 **¿ : ¡HEY MALDITO ENANO GRUÑON! ¿! DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁS!? -entra gritando como loca y sin cuidado alguno abre la puerta del dormitorio donde esta Eren- ¡DESPIERTA PUL –sorprendida de ver a su viejo amigo en la cama de su mejor amigo simplemente con una delgada sabana que lo cubría solo lo importante de atrás y de enfrente- ho hola Eren ¿Cuánto tiempo no?**

 **-Suspira- Hola Hanjie ¿quieres té?-mientras se sentaba para atar la sabana en la cintura mientras se paraba a dirección del baño sin avergonzarse de que solo tuviera aquella sabana que sabía muy bien que se trasparentaba si ponías mucha atención-**

 **-Si te espero en el comedor preparare el desayuno**

 **Después de unos minutos Eren está ya en la cocina más presentable con unos pantalones negros pegados, una camisa blanca y unas simples zapatillas grises**

 **-Hey Eren ¿estás bien?**

 **-alza una pequeña hoja doblada- No es nada simple mente la misma mierda que siempre**

 **-¿puedo?- tomando la nota-**

 **-simplemente asiente-**

" _MOCOSO ESPERO QUE CUANDO LLEGUE TE HA AYAS LARGADO TE HE DEJADO ROPA NUEVA EN EL ARMARIO CON CALZADO"_

 ** _PSD: SI LLEGO Y NO TE HAS LARGADO TE ECHARE A PATADAS DE AQUÍ PERO TE PERDONO SI PAGAS TU ESTANCIA CON UNA BUENA MAMADA"_**

 **-Suspira- Que idiota -entregándole la nota mientras trae algunos platos para la mesa y poder desayunar-**

-lo se Hanjie -sirviéndose té-

 **-¿oye Eren?**

 **-Dime**

 **-¿Cómo ustedes dos terminaron así de….?-buscando la palabra adecuada-**

 **-¿ De una situación de mierda? -sin importarle mucho mientras comía-**

 **-SI ¡EXACTO! –Señalando mientras está desesperada- por lo que he visto y escuchado antes eras diferente**

 **-¿Diferente?-molesto-**

 **-SI bueno Levi antes de que te conociera hablaba de ti como un espíritu libre, alegre y –suspira-** ** _vivo_** **– mientras en su mirada solo estaba la tristeza-**

 **-suspira- ¿creo que me estoy desinflando con tantos suspiros no?-intentando animarla y cambiar de tema-**

 **-Eren por favor tienes que contarme que paso –suplicante-**

 **-De acuerdo -serio- ¿Dónde quieres que comienza? Pero te advierto que será una muy larga y desafortunada historia**

 **-No importa inicia por favor**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **Cuando tenía** **7** **años mi primer novio fue Jean, Jean Kirschtein en esa edad nuestra relación simplemente era de unos niños que apenas estaban escuchando sobre el amor después a mis** **9** **años unos meses antes de separarnos le entregaría lo más importante de MÍ**

 **-ERES UN PRECOS EN TODA LA PALABRA EREN JAEGER -picara-**

 **-Calla pero no pasó nada déjame continuar-molesto-**

 **-HA si lo siento continua**

Pero me arrepentí momentos antes y preferí mejor besarle que pasar a mayores pero como conté anterior mente después de unos mese de eso sus padres ya tenían problemas y a tal punto llegaron que se divorciaron y nuestro último día juntos fue normal para nosotros como si no pasara nada a nuestro alrededor pero lo que me sorprende más es que no recuerdo haber dicho **_"Terminamos"_** **no te nía idea de lo que pasaba en su casa y que él se ira lejos por mucho años yo me entere que sus padres se divorciaron y que él se fue del país después de 3 años y medio pero en ese tiempo yo ya tenía un grupo de amigos de** **1** **años menos o** **3** **años mayor que yo pero me era el líder de ese grupo al inicio solo era yo, Armin y Levi pero con el tiempo vino Mikasa al grupo que es mi hermana adoptiva**

 **Con el paso del tiempo yo y Levi fuimos a un punto donde éramos mejor amigos o eso era lo que yo creía en ese entonces también empecé a sentirme raro si estábamos solos y prefería molestarlo pero después de un año de dudarlo estaba asimilando todo lo que sentía y pensaba en de él me tarde también un año y otro en decidirme para confesarme pero en esos dos años una niña llego y sentí las tima así que la metí al grupo grave error teníamos la misma edad o bueno tenemos la misma edad**

 **-¿Quién es?-Curiosa-**

 **-Ella es…{ interrumpido }**

 **Un teléfono suena**

 **-Lo siento Hanjie me tengo que ir, mañana te diré**

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**


End file.
